Sneaking Around
by AdminEmmaWeasley
Summary: Remus hasn't told anyone except the Marauders about his "furry little problem", but one girl is starting to get suspicious...


Apart from the Marauders, Remus never told anyone about his "condition". There was only one person who suspected that he was hiding something. The girl that sat next to him at mealtimes would always ask question about various scars and scratches he had. When he fed her the same stories that he told everyone else, she didn't quite believe him. One night, she was sitting in the library, studying for an upcoming test, when she heard someone walk past. She waited a few seconds before quietly opening the door and glancing down the hallway to see which professor it was. She nearly dropped her notebook. _Was that Remus? _She shook her head. _It couldn't be - he would never break a school rule. _Still... She decided to follow whoever it was. She scuttled down the hallway, glancing over her shoulder frequently to make sure there weren't any professors following her. She soon caught sight of the mystery student, and kept a short distance behind them so that hopefully they wouldn't hear her. They turned down a different passageway and...disappeared.

_What the...?_ She looked around and found a small trapdoor, which she went through. It led her outside. _What on earth is going on here? _She thought. _How has no-one caught this guy except me?_ Nevertheless, she soon caught sight of him and continued following him. He stopped at a reasonable distance from Hogwarts and sat down. She hung back, wondering if she should confront him or not. Then... _What the..?_ He was changing. He was... _morphing_... Then a piercing howl made her cover her ears, giving a short grunt of pain. That was all it took. The creature turned around and stared at her. She looked up to find it hurtling towards her.

But she wasn't scared. The creature slowed, then stopped right in front of her. He seemed to be confused. "I'm not scared of you," she told him gently. "I saw you sneaking out of Hogwarts. I watched you change when the clouds moved away from the full moon. It's alright, I won't say anything." The werewolf-who-was-really-a-boy was leaning his head to the side, the way a dog might when it's trying to understand. "Truely," she said softly, "I won't say a word. I won't even ask who you are. Not that you could tell me, anyway," she added as an afterthought. The werewolf looked at her for a few more seconds before howling again. She covered her ears and tighly shut her eyes.

The howling stopped. When she opened her eyes again, the werewolf was lying at her feet. She smiled and crouched down. She cautiously moved her hand towards his face, and when he didn't move, she softly patted his head. His eyes closed and... _Was that a smile?_ She grinned to herself and, as she became braver, scratched his ear. She yawned, and before she knew it, morning had come. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Instead of the soft werewolf she had used as a pillow, there was Remus, grinning at her. "I guess you know now, huh?" He asked. She chuckled and nodded. "Come on," he said, getting to his feet, "we'd better get back." He offered her his hand, and surprisingly, she took it. She allowed him to help her to her feet and they started walking back to the trapdoor that got them out of Hogwarts.

"I can't believe you weren't scared of me or anything," Remus said as he looked intensely at the ground. She glanced at him and grinned. "Of course not. I knew you were a boy, not a monster." He stared at her, and she calmly gazed back. "Really?" He finally managed to splutter. She simply nodded. He stared at her for a little while longer, then stopped walking. She stopped too, and looked at him, confused. He put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her towards him. His lips softly touched hers for a second, and she smiled up at him. "Is that why you made up those stories about all those scars and stuff?" She asked quietly, and he nodded. She smiled and kissed him softly. They strolled back to Hogwarts hand in hand.


End file.
